Winter Solstice Festival 2019
02 December 2019 - 01 January 2020 Level requirement: 20 Progress Shop Event Breakdown *Defeat monsters no more than 4 levels below your own to collect Sugar Beets. *Snowmen (located in wilderness locations) will trade 1 Sugar Beet for a random stack of Snow Essences. *Enter the Winter Summit event map through a portal in Kingshill. **Use 7x Sugar Beets to enter the map in Normal mode. **Use 12x Sugar Beets to enter the map in difficulties Painful - Infernal III. **Use 12x Sugar Beets and 140x Fragment of Infernal Passage to enter the map in the difficulty Infernal IV. *Collect Honey Cookies to complete the event. *Collect and open presents along the way for bonus prizes. *Defeat the boss Big Paws using Snow Essences. Snowman Snowmen have cropped up in Wilderness areas looking for a nose. Click to trade one Sugar Beet for a stack of Snow Essences (2x, 5x, 10x, 20x, 50x or 100x). 8 snowmen are located in each wilderness location up to the Myrdosch region, 7 in each wilderness in the Lor'Tac region and 5 in the Great Desert; each snowman resets in 6 min 10 sec after being clicked. Only the player who opens the snowman will receive a drop, even in a group. The drops are independent for each player, meaning everyone who click the snowmen gets the drop. Even for players in the same group the drops are independent and each player has its own Snowmen spawning cycle Snowman Locations Wild Forest= |-|Slifmoor= |-|Troll Canyon= |-|Burning Coast= |-|Torstrond= |-|Iron Forest= |-|Mystra= |-|Ship Graveyard= |-|Heart of Atlantis= |-|The Misty Ridge= |-|Thunder Crest= |-|Twilight Downs= |-|Nahuatlan= |-|Great Desert= Solstice Cave NOTE: Available from xx.12.2019 Defeat the Guardian of the Day to receive rewards. Solstice Cave Daily Rewards New rewards from presents. To be updated daily! Day 1= * 200 |-|Day 2= * Snow Essence x499 |-|Day 3= * Sugar Beet x5 |-|Day 4= * Lockpick x15 |-|Day 5= No Way! :) * Lesser Rune of the Solstice Moon * Winter Festival Bag |-|Day 6= * Simple Gem Bag x2 |-|Day 7= * Snow White x2 |-|Day 8= * Spirit Stones x20 |-|Day 9= * Realm Fragment x20 |-|Day 10= |-|Day 11= |-|Day 12= |-|Day 13= |-|Day 14= |-|Day 15= |-|Day 16= |-|Day 17= |-|Day 18= |-|Day 19= |-|Day 20= |-|Day 21= |-|Day 22= |-|Day 23= |-|Day 24= |-|Day 25= |-|Day 26= Quests Queen Antonia: *The Biggest Present *Honey-Coated Winter Solstice Festival Phestos: *Royal Presents *The Biggest Present (RE) *The Cookie Massacre Jullov & Family: complete to obtain Honey cookies *A Solstice Tale *Ice Princess *Master of Snow *Of Moose and Men Festive Winter Solstice Present Collect 1500 Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins and open the Big Present in Kingshill. Note: this present can be opened only once. Content : * Legendary Equipment x3 * Mighty Rune of Acceleration * Mighty Rune of Fortitude * Gem of Enhancement * Rune of Enhancement *Radiant Gems x3 *Royal Gem * Gilded Clover x100 * Andermant x10.000 * Draken x2500?? *Gold?? Winter Summit Enter through Kingshill. Entry requirement: *Normal - 7x Sugar Beet *Painful / Excruciating / Fatal / Infernal I / II / III - 12x Sugar Beet *Infernal IV - 12x Sugar Beet and 140x Fragment of Infernal Passage Mini-Bosses *0 - Big Paws (main boss) *1 - Cookie Gorger *2 - Knorb the Cookie Bandit *3 - Klirr the Wintry (n-Normal, h-other) *4 - Shepp the Sludgy *5 - Knarrts the Fir Tree *6 - Mamf the Cookie Crusher Winterwolf Cookie General is appearing at different locations multiple times. All Mini-bosses drop Honey Cookies and presents. The quality and quantity of the Honey Cookies and the presents are random and depends of the map difficulty. Cursed Amphora Big Paws Big Paws is the main event boss. His Health Points are depending on a map difficulty and the number of players in the group. If someone from the group enter Winter Summit during the fight Big Paws will refill his Health Points, so be careful. Don't forget to bring Snow Essence with you because he is immune to attack. You can fight him only by using Snow Essence. Unique Items Big Paws can drop the following unique items: * Winter Festival Bag * Greed's End * Big Paws' Frosty Scepter * Big Paws' Frosty Siege Bow * Big Paws' Frosty Mace * Big Paws' Frosty Hand Cannon All drops are difficulty dependent. There is a chance of Big Paws dropping Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Presents Note : All presents come in Tiers Unwrap presents for many different types of rewards! All normal mobs, champions and bosses have a chance to drop presents of all colors. Champions+ have a higher chance of dropping rarer presents. Receive the best reward from Gold presents: Green < Blue < Violet < Gold Possible rewards: * Coins * Andermant * Sugar Beet * Snow Essence * Snowman (Consumable) * Solstice Scoundrel (Consumable) * Throw Snowball (Consumable) * Build Snowman (Consumable) * Ancient Wisdom * Solstice legendary weapon / offhand (rare) *White / Improved / Magic / Extraordinary / Legendary Equipment Automats and gambling (18+) After defeating Big Paws you can try your luck and spend your hard earned Phestos' Coins. Phestos' Wonder-o-mat #1 - Can be used only once Cost: 2000x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Reward: Rocketman Chest Phestos' Wonder-o-mat #2 - Can be used only once Cost: 50x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Reward: Honey cookies x10.000 Phestos' Wonder-o-mat #3 - Can be used only once Cost: 10x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Reward: Sugar Beet x200 Phestos' Wonder-o-mat #4 - Can be used only once Cost: 100x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Reward: Snow Essence x9999 Phestos' Special-o-mat - Can be used only once per run Cost: 5x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Reward: Random rewards - difficulty dependent. Almost always drops Honey cookies (as much as Big Paws would drop on that difficulty) + random item Piglets These piglets can be found on Winter Summit map (all difficulties). Each piglet will drop cookies. Drops are difficulty dependent. Honey Cookies drop from a single piglet per difficulty: *Normal - x5 *Painful - x7 *Excruciating - x8 *Fatal - x9 *Infernal 1 - x15 *Infernal 2 - x18 *Infernal 3 - x20 *Infernal 4 - x25 Note:'''Players can't share the piglets. Only one player in group can click and take the loot. The others can't. Challenges Progress rewards to be updated! Challenge(1/3)= '''13 December 2019 - 17 December 2019 *2800 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Crystal Snowflake & Achievement #1 Total = file:drak14.png xxx |-|Challenge (2/3)= 20 December 2019 - 24 December 2019 *3700 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Crystal Solstice Moon & Achievement #2 Total = file:drak14.png xxx |-|Challenge (3/3)= 27 December 2019 - 31 December 2019 *4600 The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival = Festive Fluorite Crystal & Achievement #3 Total = file:drak14.png xxx When the challenges are available you can access Kranparus' Lair through Winter Summit map in all difficulties. All three challenges are available in all difficulties. The dungeon's difficulty is being selected when entering Winter Summit dungeon. Kranparus' Lair Primary Objective : Kill Kranparus and collect Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Secondary Objective: Open cages, save the kids and collect The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival. Kranparus' Lair is filled with cold (Kranparus' Frozen Hatred). On your way to Kranparus you must visit the Safety Zones where you will be safe from the Kranparus' Frozen Hatred. There are two types of Safety zones: *Safe Havens with already lit torches - On the way to Kranparus you will find Safe Havens with already lit torches. You can use them and rest a bit because Kranparus’ Frozen Hatred has no effect there (see pictures below, marked with yellow circles). *Next to the cages there are torches. You will need to light the torches to create a safety zone. In order to light the torches you will need solstice Logs (1x solstice Logs per torch). solstice Logs loots on monsters in all difficulties except normal. Be careful those are not permanent Safety Zones. You must act quickly before they light off. All cages always drop ' The Joy of Winter Solstice Festival' + random Present on all challenges. Stack size is difficulty dependent: *Normal - 5 *Painful - 7 *Excruciating - 10 *Fatal - 12 *Infernal I - 15 *Infernal II - 17 *Infernal III - 20 *Infernal IV- 25 After killing Kranparus you have limited time to open all the cages (see below). Challenge #1 Challenge #2 Challenge #3 Yellow circles - Safe Haven's locations Question marks - Cages' locations Challenge #1 Difficulty: Normal - Infernal IV Required level: 15-55 Number of coins per run: 1x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Time to open cages: 120 seconds Challenge #2 Difficulty: Normal - Infernal IV Required level: 15-55 Number of coins per run: 2x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Time to open cages: 240 seconds Challenge #3 Difficulty: Normal - Infernal IV Required level: 15-55 Number of coins per run: 3x Phestos' Winter Solstice Coins Time to open cages: 360 seconds Note: With the latest announcement it looks like these awesome coin drops are not even granted on lower difficulties. The coin drop chance is: *Normal - 80% *Painful - 90% *Excruciating and above - 100% Kranparus' Treasures Kranparus may drop these Unique Items. Holiday Gear: Improved/magic/extraordinary/legendary Winter weapons/offhand items with special appearance can also drop in the event: Item scales to character level (1-55). Event Achievements Event Items Old - to be removed Category:Events Category:Winter Solstice Festival Category:Under Construction